Os fios da vida
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo descobre que Dohko adotou um "irmãozinho" e que Sasha reencontrou um antigo amigo do Santuário. Sabia de quem se tratava, e temeu pelo futuro que o destino lhes reservava. Eram mudanças para o bem ou para o mal?


_**Notas:** História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **Os fios da vida**

* * *

Mesmo gostando de viajar para regiões com diferentes costumes, Sísifo sempre sentia alívio ao retornar ao Santuário, onde nunca faltavam companheiros para dividir uma mesa da taverna. A rotina também lhe dava paz, um conforto por não ter que pensar demais nas atividades do dia, em meio a preocupações, como onde comer e dormir. Havia prazer em reconhecer a mesma paisagem do Santuário, o cheiro da casa e as vozes dos soldados e servos. Além disso, sempre havia alguma coisa de diferente após missões longas.

"Ei, eu tenho uma novidade", anunciou Dohko, quando passou por Libra. "Adotei um irmãozinho!"

"Um irmão? Ora, como foi isso?"

"Quando fui fazer uma missão na península itálica, na mesma região onde você encontrou a Athena-sama. Um garoto despertou acidentalmente o cosmos quando tentava salvar os amigos de uma enchente. Ele foi muito corajoso. Então o convidei a vir pra cá e treinar para ser um cavaleiro!"

"Despertar o cosmos sem instrução alguma é bastante raro, você fez bem em convocá-lo. E agora virou um mestre, huh?"

"Não gosto de pensar nele como discípulo, eu me sinto mais um irmão mais velho dele!"

Dohko era bastante jovem, tanto que passava boa parte do tempo conversando com candidatos a cavaleiros e soldados novatos. Talvez tivesse dificuldade para imaginar-se como mestre de alguém mais novo e por isso recorrera à palavra irmão para solucionar aquele conflito. Ainda assim, não deixava de ser um avanço em sua carreira como cavaleiro de Athena.

"Certo… Bem, é uma grande responsabilidade, mas você dá conta, com toda a certeza. Se precisar de algum conselho, sabe que é só falar."

"Obrigado! Eu vou! Pra falar a verdade, não me sinto muito seguro. Mas Aldebaran também se dispôs a ajudar."

"Ele é melhor do que eu com isso, sabe lidar com crianças. Dohko, acho que isso pede uma comemoração, não? Ou já fizeram uma?"

"Ainda não, mas o Aldebaran falou o mesmo. Vamos reservar uma noite pra irmos à taverna, o que me diz?"

"Contem comigo. Vamos combinar com os demais para não prejudicarmos a defesa das Doze Casas."

"Só El Cid e Manigold estão fora, então talvez consigamos comemorar em breve."

"Perfeito. Capriche no treino do seu irmãozinho."

"Pode deixar! Não vou dar moleza pra ele não!"

Era sempre um Santuário um pouquinho diferente do anterior, porque pessoas ficavam mais velhas, e nada mais sintomático que um cavaleiro tão jovem tornar-se mestre. A Guerra Santa já dava sinais mais fortes, alguns espectros atuavam em terras distantes. Por isso, além dos preparos, deviam também celebrar o fato de estarem juntos naquele lugar e naquela época enquanto podiam, pois tinham a certeza de que o confronto com Hades mudaria tudo. Nunca se esqueceria do dia em que o Grande Mestre ofereceu uma garrafa de vinho a El Cid e mandou-lhe dividi-la com algum colega. Disse: "treino, disciplina e dedicação são fundamentais, mas a amizade também cria milagres".

Embora essa fosse a parte mais difícil para o amigo, era a preferida de Sísifo, na qual podia trocar experiências e conhecer diferentes pontos de vista. Aquele colega que apenas o cumprimentava com um "bom dia" podia carregar uma comovente história ou um conhecimento sem igual; bastava arranjar tempo e disposição para uma conversa mais longa. Onde havia pessoas isoladas encontravam-se inúmeros fios invisíveis que as conectavam por suas experiências. Muitas sequer tinham consciência do quão atadas estavam ao tecido da vida. Boa parte do que ele considerava significativo na curta existência de cavaleiro estava justamente na forma como o espaço entre os seres vivos era renovado e transformado pelos mesmos.

Uma de suas conexões mais queridas estava no topo daquela montanha. Qual era a sorte de um mero mortal como ele ter nascido naquela época para servir à própria deusa? Quando jovem, lera vários diários escritos por cavaleiros de ouro do período entre Guerras Santas, distantes da presença da deusa, mas dispostos a darem as vidas por ela. Os antepassados invejavam sua geração, ao mesmo tempo em que generosamente ensinavam técnicas de luta, com o objetivo de formar cavaleiros mais bem preparados para enfrentar as forças de Hades. E Sísifo era um dos sortudos capazes de ajoelhar-se perante Athena.

Reportou seu trabalho realizado em Portugal, onde enfrentara um monstro criado pela ganância dos homens, constituído principalmente de um cosmos rancoroso. Acabara ferido ao proteger os moradores da região, e por isso necessitava de um tempo para recuperar-se até a próxima missão. Recebeu três dias de repouso e prometeu consultar um curandeiro para cuidar dos machucados, apesar de o olhar preocupado de sua deusa ter curado metade deles, pelo menos em sua mente.

Retornou a Sagitário e não demorou muito para a querida figura aparecer e ser recebida pelas servas da casa. Sasha sempre escapava do posto para visitá-lo após as missões, exceto quando estava ferido e precisava descansar. Foi inesperado, mas como recusar aquele olhar afoito de quem queria contar alguma coisa? Acabou dando menos importância à dor e procurou escondê-la de sua deusa.

"Athena-sama. Deseja saber mais sobre a viagem?"

"Sim! Digo… não é só isso. Eu também tenho uma novidade pra contar pra você!"

"Uma novidade boa, espero."

"É boa! É muito boa!"

"Certo… Não gostaria de conversar na sala de estudo, então?"

"Sim, por favor, Sísifo. Isto é… Se estiver bem pra isso… Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu descanso…"

"Não está atrapalhando absolutamente nada, Athena-sama. Vamos…"

Sasha sempre frequentava sua casa, na maioria das vezes para estudar sob suas orientações. Em outras ocasiões, era para ouvir as histórias irrelevantes aos relatórios das missões, mas fascinantes para uma garota praticamente aprisionada nas Doze Casas. Por causa disso, Sísifo reservara um confortável cômodo do templo de Sagitário apenas para ela, tanto para os estudos quanto para as conversas. Nas primeiras visitas, as servas ficavam desesperadas para agradarem a deusa, mas eventualmente se acostumaram e passaram a tratá-la com mais amor do que com formalidade. Preparavam chás e um pão doce às pressas, e a verdade era que sempre começavam a cozinhar quando sabiam da volta do mestre.

"Imagino que esteja ansiosa para contar essa novidade", comentou ele, quando se sentaram à mesa. Aquele era o único lugar onde não precisava ajoelhar-se diante dela, não por ser sua casa, mas por terem combinado dessa forma.

"Dá pra notar tanto assim?"

"Dá sim. E também posso ver como seu semblante está diferente, Athena-sama."

"É?", respondeu ela, levando as mãos ao rosto, como se pudesse tatear a mudança.

"Pode ser impressão minha, mas parece mais contente. O que aconteceu de bom?"

"É um garoto!"

Um garoto. Era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir de sua jovem deusa. A primavera chegava para todos, afinal. Mas ela não gostava daquele garoto que morava no mesmo orfanato?

"É mesmo…?"

"Não, não é o que você está pensando! É o Tenma!"

Tenma. Aquilo era bem diferente…

"Aquele garoto do orfanato que tentou me impedir de levá-la?"

"Sim, ele mesmo! Ele está aqui no Santuário, Sísifo! E está treinando para ser um cavaleiro, acredita? É muita coincidência, não acha?"

Aquilo era mais do que coincidência. Era destino. Só não sabia se era o futuro conduzindo-os a uma vitória ou tornando tudo mais difícil. Contudo, não teve coragem de comentar seus pensamentos e estragar a alegria de Sasha.

"Realmente… Agora entendo por que queria tanto me contar."

"É… Mas, ao mesmo tempo…"

E a tristeza apareceu no rosto dela pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada. E estivera lá há muito tempo. A cada dia, Sasha tornava-se mais hábil em ocultar seus sentimentos às pessoas, até mesmo dele. E, no entanto, ele era um dos poucos privilegiados a ter acesso àquele lado mais verdadeiro de sua deusa.

"Eu entendo sua preocupação, Athena-sama."

"Não, Sísifo… Você não soube… Não tiveram tempo de te contar… Foi num dia em que eu ia caminhar pelo Santuário… o Shion ficou encarregado de me acompanhar… Mas ele atrasou, e eu pensei que não teria problema andar sozinha, só um pouco… Aí eu encontrei o Tenma treinando, mas.. Logo em seguida um espectro apareceu."

"Isso é bem grave, Athena-sama. Não se machucou?"

"Não. O Tenma me protegeu, e esse é o problema. Ele sim se machucou, e feio… Estive perto de lutar, mas Shion chegou a tempo de derrotar o espectro."

"Como o Tenma está agora?"

"Já está melhor e voltou a treinar… Ainda bem… A coisa é que… estou contente por ele estar aqui e eu poder conversar com ele, mesmo um pouquinho… mas me sinto culpada também."

Os olhos de Sasha estava fixados no prato sobre a mesa, talvez com medo de encará-lo. Agora a dor dela era tão evidente que lhe dava a impressão de estar ao alcance da mão. Mas, se estivesse, ele teria feito questão de agarrá-la e atirá-la para bem longe de sua deusa.

"Não é sua culpa, Athena-sama. Quem tomou a decisão de tornar-se um cavaleiro foi ele, o Tenma. Defendê-la é a obrigação dele como servo, embora saibamos que os motivos fossem diferentes naquele momento. A senhorita não tem culpa de nada."

"Sage me disse isso, mas… O sentimento de culpa não vai embora. Não é como quando ele brigava na rua pra nos proteger… é uma guerra."

"Sim… Ah, eu me lembro, antes de conhecê-la, de vê-lo metido numa briga de rua. Fiquei abismado com a ferocidade dele, naquele corpo de criança, lutando com todas as forças para defender seus amigos. Então impedi a luta, e ele foi embora tão emburrado. Nem agradeceu."

"Você nunca me contou isso, Sísifo!"

"Perdão, nunca me ocorreu contar essa história para a senhorita. A verdade é que visitei sua vila várias vezes à sua procura. Numa delas, vi o Tenma brigando para proteger seus amigos… e sinto muito, não lembro mais se a senhorita estava entre eles. Mas me lembro bem do Tenma, porque nunca vi uma criança lutar com tanta força. E, quando ele foi embora, a sensação que ficou em mim era de que ele estava furioso comigo. Não porque interrompi a luta, mas porque ele ficou com inveja da minha força, que ele queria ter para protegê-los melhor. Acha que interpretei a atitude dele certo, Athena-sama?"

"Sim, isso é bem a cara dele, Sísifo."

"Então, acredito que, assim como a senhorita tem um caminho traçado, ele também tem um, só dele. E ele foi moldado para trilhar esse caminho, independente de estar ligado à Athena-sama. Tamanha sede por força não é facilmente saciada quando se é jovem e determinado. Garotos assim não se aborrecem porque ficam machucados, mas porque não conseguem ser mais fortes do que já são. Significa que, se eles se tornarem mais fortes dando de cara com uma parede, não vão se importar de ficarem machucados dando de cara com uma parede."

"Você consegue mesmo entender esses garotos?"

"Eu já fui um, Athena-sama. Por isso eu sei que o fato de ele se machucar e o de a senhorita ser a Athena-sama não têm tanta relação. Ele se machucaria, mesmo se não se conhecessem."

"Mas… numa guerra?"

"Possivelmente. Se não aqui, em outro lugar. É o que não falta neste mundo."

"Ah…"

"Está se sentindo um pouco melhor agora?"

"Sim… Acho que sim, Sísifo… Obrigada", respondeu ela, abrindo um tímido sorriso.

"Que bom…"

"Agora me conta da viagem, Sísifo! Quero saber de tudo!"

"Ah, pois não… Desta vez tenho bastante coisa pra contar."

Faria de tudo para distraí-la um pouco, pois Sasha devia estar sofrendo com aquela culpa há um bom tempo. Contou todas as histórias, tentando torná-las mais interessantes do que já eram e sentindo-se vitorioso quando conseguia arrancar um riso de sua deusa.

* * *

Em primeiro lugar, estava curioso. Tinha vontade de ver um pouco do treino de Tenma, apenas para saber o quão forte ficara desde a última vez que se viram. Em segundo lugar, estava receoso, porque fizera uma promessa ao garoto, de devolver Sasha quando ele se tornasse mais forte… e ainda não era o bastante. Caso aparecesse na frente de Tenma, causaria mais frustração naquele desejo de tornar-se mais forte e capaz para proteger as pessoas amadas e atrapalharia o treino logo no início. E o básico era tão importante! Por isso, nem se arriscou a descer para os campos de treino, como sempre fazia depois das viagens, com medo de ser visto.

"Ei, Sísifo! Que está fazendo parado aí?"

E o amigo de tantos anos reapareceu, para a sua alegria.

"Oi, Aldebaran. Eu não te vi ontem, quando voltei. Cuidando das crianças?"

"É, sempre que posso. Mas e você? Pensei que estaria perto do campo de treino dos candidatos a cavaleiro. O que houve?"

"Ah, sim… É um pouco complicado, mas acho bom eu mudar esse meu costume."

"Por quê? Você sempre gostou de interagir com os mais novos."

Sim, gostava, e agora não poderia mais. Era tão triste e chato, e ele queria espantar aquele sentimento para longe, de alguma forma, pois não havia nada a fazer a não ser aceitar a mudança.

"Você tem tempo agora? Quer fazer um treino leve?"

"Ouvi dizer que você voltou machucado. Não vai se recuperar?"

"Eu disse, um treino leve."

"Heh, treino leve, você diz. Nem sabia que isso existia em seu vocabulário, amigo! Eu te conheço há quase vinte anos e nunca te vi fazendo um treino leve!"

"Como não? Em dias de chuva, eu reduzo o tempo e faço só um treino leve."

"Na última vez, você treinou por toda a manhã e ainda pegou um resfriado depois. Suas servas até me pediram para conversar com você. E chama isso de treino leve."

"Normalmente treino de manhã e à tarde, mas com pausas. E à tarde precisa ser em casa, porque devo fazer vigília. Uma manhã é pouco."

"Você realmente precisa rever o conceito de treino leve, sabia? Que tal se eu te ensinar? Não vou deixar que exceda."

"Tudo bem! Sabe que estou sempre disposto a aprender coisas novas."

"Pena que, quanto a isso, é mais teimoso que uma mula!"

"Ei, isso é uma qualidade pra um cavaleiro!"

"Nem sempre, nem sempre. Vamos lá."

Hasgard optou por uma corrida, que Sísifo achou lenta demais. Por que tinha que ser tão lenta? Apertou o passo e recebeu uma bronca:

"Isso não é treino leve!"

"Ah, qual é? Estou começando a desconfiar que você anda fora de forma, Aldebaran!"

"Eu? Pois eu estou tão bem que poderia te vencer de olhos vendados."

"Quer testar no treino?"

"Não, você está ferido e não po..."

Um bom soco resolveria todo aquele falatório. Hasgard defendeu, como esperado, mas nunca deixaria barato. Sísifo desviou-se do contra-ataque e voltou a avançar, encontrando certa dificuldade em alcançar seu amigo em velocidade. Quando finalmente conectou um ataque no rosto do colega, sabia que trilhara um caminho sem volta.

"Agora você me paga por isso! Cavaleiros não devem lutar entre si!"

"Se fosse uma luta de verdade, você estaria caído! Espera, você não está achando que é uma luta de verdade, está? Não pode estar tão fora de forma assim!"

"Quando eu acabar com você, veremos quem está fora de forma!"

E pronto. O treino ideal para Sísifo, com um de seus amigos mais próximos, exatamente do jeito que gostava. Havia melhor diversão do que aquela? Lutar durante as missões era um peso, uma responsabilidade enorme sobre os ombros. Mas um treino sem objetivo com um amigo era promessa de boas risadas, quase como uma brincadeira. Ainda havia dois dias de descanso, afinal.

Fizeram uma luta, acirrada em alguns momentos, engraçada em outros, com manobras criativas. E só pararam porque Hasgard viu sangue escorrer de um dos ferimentos de Sísifo.

"Ei, ei, passamos demais do treino leve. Seu louco, está sangrando!"

"Você agora é cúmplice do crime também."

"Então vamos nos esconder na taverna. Preciso descansar e almoçar, e minhas servas estão de folga."

"Cansou? Posso continuar o dia inteiro!"

"Idiota, é claro que eu consigo continuar, mais do que você consegue!"

"Quer testar?"

"Não, agora chega, de verdade. Seu doido, precisa ver esse machucado. E se infeccionar?"

"Eu limpei esta manhã e já passei com um curandeiro."

"Você não deve ser um paciente obediente."

"Eu sou! Ele disse que posso fazer um treino leve."

"Isso não foi um treino leve!"

"Foi sim!"

"Ok, chega de discussão, vamos logo, Sísifo."

"Ei, vamos lá em casa. Minhas servas vão me matar se eu não comer a comida delas."

"São elas que mandam em você?"

"No quesito comida, sim. Vamos, sempre tem pra mais um!"

Era ótimo treinar com Hasgard. Era quando o humor melhorava tanto que se sentia num mundo perfeito. Momentos como aquele eram raros no cotidiano atribulado, entre missões e afazeres, sem saber se sairiam vivos do próximo trabalho. Mas, quando chegaram em Sagitário e sentaram para comer, Hasgard lembrou-lhe da pergunta não respondida.

"E então? Você não me disse por que não vai mais descer para o campo de treino dos candidatos."

"Ah, isso… Foi uma surpresa quando voltei, sabe? Estive ontem com Athena-sama aqui em casa, e ela me contou algo que me deixou um tanto preocupado… sobre um amigo de infância dela vindo para cá com o objetivo de tornar-se um cavaleiro."

"Hum… Não sabia disso. Ela se encontrou com ele?"

"Sim. Mas, quando o encontrou, houve a invasão de um espectro, e esse amigo dela acabou bem ferido. As coisas poderiam ter sido desastrosas, se não fosse a intervenção do Shion."

"Sísifo, mas esse garoto de quem ela está falando…"

"É discípulo do Dohko, não é? Ou melhor, irmãozinho adotado dele."

"...Sim. Então você adivinhou."

"Foi só somar um mais um. Dohko me contou que a missão dele foi na mesma região onde encontrei a Athena-sama."

"E ele é o motivo de você não querer mais descer pro campo de treino?"

"É, é sim."

"E por quê? Ele te odeia ou algo do tipo?"

"Talvez me odeie… Mas o problema não é esse. Acontece que fiz uma promessa a ele quando tirei a Athena-sama do orfanato. Prometi que a devolveria quando ele se tornasse mais forte… e bem, evidentemente não é a hora."

"Como você faz uma promessa dessa?"

"Eu pensava que ele nunca se tornaria forte o bastante. Mas… agora existe essa possibilidade, e pode ser que ele esteja pensando nisso ao fazer o treino."

"Então… está fugindo dele?"

"Não quero aparecer e desconcentrá-lo, principalmente por se tratar do discípulo de Dohko, que ainda é um mestre inexperiente. Entende o que digo?"

"Entendo. Isso é muito gentil, Sísifo. Você é bonzinho demais!"

"Não se trata de ser bonzinho. Dohko é meu amigo também, e não quero prejudicá-lo de nenhuma maneira... Mas bem que vou sentir falta de ir pra lá."

"Venha ver o treino dos meus meninos então!"

"Eu vou, vai ser bom pra distrair, Aldebaran. Obrigado."

"Mas não é só isso, não é? Eu te conheço, conheço essa cara de que tem mais por trás do que me contou."

"É, você me conhece mesmo."

"E o que é?"

"Destino."

"Desenvolva."

"É muita coincidência Dohko ter encontrado justamente aquele garoto, Aldebaran. Não pode ser só coincidência, é destino. Mas não sei se o que o destino nos reserva é bom ou ruim. Não sei se esse rapaz, como cavaleiro, vai trazer coisas boas ao Santuário e à Guerra Santa. Não quis comentar com Athena-sama, mas é algo que me preocupa bastante."

"Entendo… Então é uma questão de ter fé."

"Fé… É. Talvez."

"Talvez você esteja pensando de uma maneira muito rígida, Sísifo. Você tem razão quando diz que foi obra do destino. Mas o que fazemos com esse garoto não é bem o destino quem diz. Quem moldará a cabeça dele também não é o destino, é o Dohko. Quando você faz essas pequenas gentilezas, como deixar de aparecer na frente dele, não é você lutando para transformar esse novo rumo numa coisa boa?"

"Mas existe um limite para o que podemos fazer."

"Queimar o cosmos é sobre extrapolar limites, não?"

"É…"

"Haverá problemas? Sim, com certeza. Mas problemas podem ser resolvidos. Estamos aqui pra isso, afinal. Devemos nos preocupar? Sim. Mas não sejamos pessimistas, e sim, realistas. Você precisa reconhecer que coisas boas podem vir disso também."

"É, eu reconheço."

"E como está a Athena-sama com essa mudança?"

"Feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo."

"Tal como é a vida, meu amigo. Quer uma dica? Tenhamos fé no trabalho de Dohko, nesse garoto e nas relações que irão se construir a partir de agora. Não é você que sempre fala? De como esses fios invisíveis vão tecendo a parte mais bonita da vida? Eu, sinceramente, acho que o resultado vai ser muito bom, porque, se é verdade que o destino nos jogou a matéria-prima, o que fazemos dela depende de nós. Por isso vale a pena."

Hasgard acabara de usar suas próprias palavras para convencê-lo, deixando-o desarmado. Sim, talvez fosse uma questão de dedicação e fé. Então, o que podia fazer senão seguir em frente, treinando duro e fortalecendo suas relações com os companheiros, torcendo para que o destino fosse gentil com eles? Abriu uma garrafa de vinho e encheu dois copos.

"Você foi tão perfeito nas palavras que quero comemorá-las. Vinho?"

"Estava demorando!", respondeu Hasgard, com um gargalhada.

Sim, deviam celebrar enquanto os fios permanecessem inteiros, enquanto Dohko e Tenma trabalhavam no campo de treino e construíam outra sólida relação. Brindaram, fizeram piadas e rememoraram histórias da longa amizade.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
